Beauty and the Beast - Emmanuel
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Auch Panem kennt noch immer Weihnachten, wenngleich instrumentalisiert. Während ganz Panem die besinnliche Zeit begeht, sitzt Finnick Odair allein unter seinem Weihnachtsbaum. Doch er kennt jemanden, der ebenso einsam ist wie er, und zu zweit feiert sich Weihnachten doch viel schöner. (Songfiction zu Emmanuel von Loreena McKennitt)


"Emmanuel" ist ein traditionelles Kirchenlied mit lateinischem Text. Ich kenne mehrere Bearbeitungen davon, finde persönlich aber die von Loreena McKennitt am schönsten. Text und Übersetzung findet man schnell im Internet. Oder man übersetzt selbst, es ist nicht schwer ;)

Der Text selbst ist schon ein klein wenig älter. Da heute Weihnachten ist, habe ich ihn wieder entstaubt. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Schnee bedeckte ganz Panem, selbst Distrikt 4 hatte er weiß bepudert. Obwohl hier ob des Seeklimas eher mildes Wetter vorherrschte. Finnick Odair war froh über den Schnee, das matschige graue Wetter, das sie sonst zu Weihnachten hatten, hatte ihn meist eher noch niedergeschlagener gemacht als ohnehin schon. Er saß unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, warf ab und zu einen der unzähligen Briefe seiner Verehrerinnen ins Feuer und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Grau und leer lag dort das Dorf der Sieger, in nur wenigen Fenstern brannte Licht. Eines davon war das seiner Nachbarin und Mentorin Mags, diese wunderbare alte Dame, die ihn durch die 65. Hungerspiele gebracht hatte.

Die Stille in seinem Haus wurde zur Last. Niemand von seiner Familie war mehr da, sie alle hatte das Kapitol geholt. Schon seit Jahren saß er allein unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und verbrannte flammende Liebeserklärungen. Er hätte weibliche Gesellschaft haben können, wenn er nur wollte, und eigentlich verlangte das Kapitol sogar genau das. Aber musste er wirklich selbst an Weihnachten die Hure der Reichen und Schönen spielen? Wurde ihm nicht einmal dieser Tag gegönnt? Nein, denn es war Panem.

Die Stille, ein wildes Tier voll Gnadenlosigkeit, sie jagte, sie riss, sie brachte finstere Gedanken. Er erhob sich, zog seinen Hermelinpelzmantel an und stapfte durch den Schnee zu Mags. Auch die alte Dame war allein, ihr Sohn war auf See geblieben und zu ihren Enkeln hatte sie keinen sonderlich guten Draht. Für Finnick aber hatte sie schon immer zur Familie gehört.

Er klopfte, doch die Tür war nur angelehnt, und er trat ein. Auch dieses viel zu große Haus war erfüllt vom Raubtier Stille. Er fand Mags in ihrer Küche vor ihrem Ofen, wie sie Zimtplätzchen buk.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Großmama Mags!", rief er zur Begrüßung. Er hing den Mantel an einen Hacken und trat an Mags' Seite, um ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Geschwind stibitze er einen der Kekse.

„Lass die Finger von denen, du frecher Bengel!", schimpfte Mags gespielt. „Die sind für die Kinder."

„Aber, Großmama, das sind meine Lieblingsplätzchen!", protestierte Finnick und grinste.

Mags gab ihm ein paar auf die Finger und stopfte ihm dann noch ein Plätzchen in den Mund. „Hier, du Nimmersatt, damit du endlich Frieden gibst."

Zufrieden knusperte er den Keks. Es gab sie eben doch noch, die kleinen Freuden des Lebens, an denen er sich zu erfreuen mochte. Er griff in eine große Schüssel und klatschte einen Klumpen Teig auf die Küchenplatte. Mit bedächtigen aber kräftigen Bewegungen begann er, ihn zu kneten – mit den Händen, die schon ganz andere Freunden zu bereiten vermocht hatten… er schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses verdammte Kapitol, es war allgegenwärtig!

Was lies es ihm da schon noch außer jenen kleinen Freuden? Den Freuden des Meeresrauschens, der frischen Luft oder auch der würzigen Krümel eines schlichten Kekses auf der Zunge? Denn es war so, das Kapitol war allgegenwärtig, es bestimmte alles im Leben eines jeden Menschen, selbst sein Denken, Handeln, Fühlen. Vor den Siegern seiner grausamen Hungerspiele machte es freilich am allerwenigsten Halt. Wie konnte da selbst die Gedanken frei bleiben? Denn selbst darauf konnte das Kapitol doch Einfluss nehmen.

Finnick schreckte auf, als er Mags neben sich leise lachen hörte. Verwundert sah er sie an. Die alte Frau formte seelenruhig Plätzchen, doch ein wissendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Finnick sah auf seine Hände ein kleines Teigherz, in dessen Mitte ein A eingedrückt war, lag dort. Nun huschte auch über seine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln.

Eines war ihm geblieben, das allein sein war: die Freuden wahrhaftiger Liebe.

Er wollte das Herz zusammendrücken und zum übrigen Teig zurücktun, doch Mags hielt ihn auf. Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, dann nahm sie kurzerhand das Herz und legte es zwischen die übrigen Plätzchen auf das Blech, das sie gerade füllten.

Mags war einfach die Beste!

„Na gut", lachte Finnick, „dann formen wir jetzt eben kleine Figuren, wird die Kinder sicher freuen."

„Das Herz behältst du gefälligst!", fuhr Mags streng dazwischen. „Und wehe, du leugnest es wieder, ich kenne dich, Jungchen."

Finnick tat so, als würde er resigniert seufzten. Kontinuierlich kneteten seine Finger weiter den Teig. „Wie du meinst", sagte er. „Aber dann behältst du den Fisch." Er hielt sein Werk Mags unter die Nase. „Dann brauchst du ihn nicht mehr zu fangen oder gar wieder einmal aus deinen Haarnadeln Angelhacken zu basteln."

„Das sagt das Bürschchen, das von meinen Fischgerichten nicht genug bekommen kann." Mags kniff ihn in die Wange, doch Finnick kannte sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie von der Geste gerührt war.

Als das Blech voll war, öffnete Mags ihren Ofen und sah nach den sich bereits dort befindlichen Plätzchen. Da diese fertig gebacken waren, nahm sie das altre Blech heraus und schob das neue nach. Die fertigen Plätzchen kippte sie auf ein leicht erhöhtes Gitter, wo sie auskühlen konnten.

„Da. Sei kreativ", sagte sie zu Finnick. „Da ist Puderzucker, da Zuckerguss und dort Streusel. Mach was draus."

„Ach Oma Mags", lachte Finnick und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wieder verschwand ein Plätzchen in seinem Mund. „Kannst du das noch einmal mit einem Lächeln sagen?"

Mags holte mit dem Nudelholz aus und klopfte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Mehl staubte auf und hüllte ihn ein. „Werd' nicht frech, Bürschchen", lachte sie. „Alter vor Schönheit, ich hab hier das Sagen!"

Finnick lies sich von dem Nudelholz in keinster Weise beeindrucken und schloss Mags in die Arme. „Du bist wirklich die Beste!", beteuerte er. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

Einmal nahm Mags keine zumindest äußerliche, ablehnende Haltung ein. „Oh, mein kleiner Junge", machte sie gerührt und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Doch einige Momente später: „So, die Plätzchen warten!"

Finnick grinste. Er hatte es gewusst!

Sie buken, bis der ganze Teig aufgebraucht war und sie mehrere große Schüsseln mit Keksen gefüllt hatten. Finnick trug sie vor die Tür von Mags Haus, wo die Kinder sie abholen konnte, denn aufgrund ihres Alters konnte Mags die Kekse nicht mehr selbst austeilen. Neben den Schüsseln entzündete er eine Kerze. Für sich selbst behielten sie nur das Herz, den Fisch und eine Dose voller Kekse.

Mags hatte inzwischen ihren Weihnachtsbraten in den Ofen geschoben. Finnick beeilte sich, ihr auch dabei zur Hand zu gehen und das Weihnachtszimmer endgültig vorzubereiten. Der würzige Duft des Bratens verteilte sich im Haus.

Schließlich war alles vorbereitet und der Braten fertig. Finnick verfrachtete Mags kurzerhand in ihren Lieblingssessel und trug dann den Braten herein. Mags hatte inzwischen den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Einen schönen Braten hast du dieses Jahr", bemerkte er, während er das gute Stück anschnitt. „Oh, und er ist dir gelungen!"

„Na, was denkst du denn?", brummte Mags. „Ich habe dir immerhin ein paar Jahre voraus."

Im Fernseher war das Staatsballett von Panem in einer Aufführung der alljährlichen Weihnachtsmärchen zu sehen. Finnick versuchte zu vergessen, dass wie immer auch dieses Programm vom Kapitol vorgeschrieben wurde. Es war Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe! Er schloss die Augen und ließ los von all seinen Sorgen. Es war nur noch der Moment von Bedeutung, der Geist der Weihnacht, die traute Zweisamkeit mit Mags, die einfachen Freuden des Lebens.

Das Stück neigte sich dem Ende zu und rosa Engelchen hüpften über den Bildschirm. Finnick schmunzelte in sich hinein. Das Kapitol wurde von Jahr zu Jahr kitschiger und affektierter!

Das Programm schaltete – alle Jahre wieder – direkt ins Kapitol und auf Präsident Snow. Seine üblichen scheinheiligen Worte, wie er ganz Panem eine frohe Weihnacht wünschte und seine Ansprache hielt, flossen effektlos an Finnick vorüber. Wenn dieser Mann davon redete, wie gut es doch allen ging, zeigt er nur einmal mehr seinen Wahnsinn. Die Distrikte lebten in Hunger und Elend, an nur einer Weihnacht würde sich das sicherlich nicht ändern.

„Und, wieder viel Post bekommen?", warf Mags ein. Genüsslich mampfte sie ein paar Kekse, nachdem ihr Braten schon gegessen war.

Finnick sah auf. „Oh ja, sie war sehr herzerwärmend!", beteuerte er.

Sie grinsten sich an, denn Mags wusste freilich, wofür Finnick vom Kapitol missbraucht wurde, und was er Weihnacht für Weihnacht als seine kleine Rache tat.

„Guter Junge", sagte sie, beugte sich zu ihm und kniff ihn in die Wange.

Missbilligend wich er zurück. „Mags, ich mag das nicht! Du bist nicht meine Mutter."

Sie gab ihm wieder einmal ein paar auf die Finger. „Aber deine Großmama!", schimpfte sie. „Und die darf ihren Enkel bemuttern."

Finnick gab sich geschlagen. Er hing einfach viel zu sehr an Mags, um ihr auch nur ansatzweise böse zu sein.

Den restlichen Abend redeten sie kaum, ihnen war das vertraute Schweigen lieber als tausend Worte. Präsident Snows Ansprache ausgeblendet und über den Kitsch des Kapitols hinweggesehen, was es ein gutes Weihnachtsprogramm. Mags schlief irgendwann einmal leise schnarchend und schmatzend ein. Finnick lächelte, als er die alte Dame betrachtete.

„Ach, Mags." Er strich ihr eine graue Locke aus der Stirn, wand ihr vorsichtig den Keksfisch aus der Hand und hob sie dann hoch. Sie war ihm schon immer leicht wie eine Feder vorgekommen. Leise trug er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf ihr Bett und zog ihr die Puschen aus. Dann zog er ihr die Decke bis unters Kinn.

„Schlaf schön, Großmama Mags", wünschte er ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Nachdem er leise das Geschirr abgeräumt hatte, zog er seinen Mantel wieder an und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Als er vor die Tür trat, traf er einen kleine Schar Kinder an, die sich um die Kekse versammelt hatten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Herr Odair!", wünschten sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Frohe Weihnachten euch allen", erwiderte er. „Worauf wartet ihr denn?"

Ein Mädchen trat vor. Sie war mager, wie die meisten im Distrikt, und in Lumpen gekleidet, die nur ungenügend zu wärmen schienen. Er hätte sich von Mags wohl eher das Stricken beibringen lassen sollen, überlegte Finnick.

„Dürfen wir uns die Plätzchen nehmen?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern.

Finnick war verwundert. „Aber natürlich!", beteuerte er. „Deswegen haben Mags und ich sie doch gebacken. Ihr wisst doch, dass die alte Dame nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß ist, weshalb wir die Plätzchen vor die Tür stellen, damit ihr sie euch nehmen könnt." Kurzerhand drückte er den Kindern die Keksschüsseln in die Hände.

„Danke, Herr Odair!", riefen die Kinder begeistert und stürzten sich auf die Plätzchen.

„Immer schön langsam", lachte Finnick. „Nun ab nach Hause mit euch. Und vergesst nicht, euren Müttern von mir schöne Grüße zu bestellen!" Er warf sich ein wenig in Pose.

Die Kinder rannten lachend davon.

Finnick vergrub die Hände in den Manteltaschen und stapfte durch den Schnee. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, denn ein scharfer Wind war aufgekommen. So bemerkte er die junge Frau, die bibbernd vor seiner Haustür stand, erst sehr spät. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Annie!", rief er aus und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei großen Sätzen. „Du zitterst ja!" Er schloss sie in seine Arme und legte den Mantel um sie. Annie kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich hatte Angst bekommen daheim", schluchzte sie. „Alle sind schon schlafen gegangen, es war so still. Da wollte ich zu dir, weil du doch immer so lange wach bist, aber du warst auch nicht heim. Ich dachte mir, dass du wohl bei Mags warst, da wollte ich nicht stören, aber zurück wollte ich auch nicht." Sie begann zu weinen.

„Shh, shh", machte er und wiegte sie. „Ganz ruhig. Es gibt nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst. Ich bin da."

„Oh, Finnick!" Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. So wie Finnick sie nie mehr aus seinen Armen lassen wollte.

Annie, das kleine verrückte Mädchen aus der Heimat, das den Verstand verloren hatte, als ihr Distriktpartner vor ihren Augen bei den Hungerspielen geköpft worden war. Annie, der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, den er wirklich und wahrhaftig liebte.

Umständlich stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und führte Annie hinein. Er überließ ihr seinen Mantel, damit ihr wieder warm wurde, und schloss die Tür. Dann brachte er sie in sein Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf sein Sofa.

„Warte kurz hier", sagte er. „ich bin gleich wieder da, ich mache dir nur einen Tee."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch merkte er, dass sie schon beinahe panisch seine Hand ergriff. Also setzte er sich neben sie und lächelte mitfühlend. Die Geister, die Annie verfolgten, waren stark. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Sie erschauderte wohlig und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht lange weg, nur ein paar Minuten", versprach er und drückte tröstend ihre Hand. Annie ließ los.

Finnick beeilt sich mit dem Tee, damit Annie nicht noch länger allein mit ihren Geistern war. Als er mit den übrigen Plätzchen und zwei dampfenden Tassen auf einem Tablett wiederkehrte, fand er Annie, wie sie mit ängstlicher und verstörter Miene seine Weihnachtspost anstarrte. Eilig stellte er das Tablett ab und nahm die Briefe aus ihrer Reichweite. Sie sollte nicht wissen, zu welchen Perversionen das Kapitol ihn trieb. Sie sollte nicht wissen, dass er sich als Hure kaufen und verkaufen ließ, allein um sie und Mags zu schützen.

„Was ist das?", wimmerte sie.

„Nur Fanpost, nichts weiter. Es ist unwichtig." Der ganze Schwung Briefe landete im Kaminfeuer.

Annie schien noch immer nicht beruhigt zu sein. Also ließ er sich erneut neben sie nieder und zog sie in seine Arme. Annie rollte sich zusammen und schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. Er begann, sie mit den Plätzchen zu füttern und sanft zu liebkosen. Allmählich wurde sie wieder ruhig.

„Du spielst mit mir, so wie du mit den anderen Frauen spielst", sagte sie irgendwann, doch ohne Vorwurf. Denn, dass er viele Liebschaften hatte, war selbst ihr nicht neu, immerhin wurden diese durch alle Medien gezerrt, auch wenn sie die Gründe nicht kannte.

„Nein", erwiderte er. „Ich würde doch niemals einer anderen als die Plätzchen von Mags anbieten!"

Sie lachte leise. Langsam streckte sie sich, ihr Kopf sank in seinen Schoß. Finnick lächelte selig. Hier war der Himmel auf Erden, hier waren alle Sorgen vergessen, alles war pures Glück.

Mittlerweile hatte sie das Keksherz mit dem A darauf entdeckt. Sie musterte es, ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Dann brach sie kleine Brocken davon ab und fütterte nun ihrerseits Finnick damit.

„Du hast den Kindern Plätzchen gegeben", sagte sie. „ich finde es schön, dass du so etwas tust."

Finnick lächelte. Am liebsten würde er sie küssen. Sollte er sie küssen? Er wusste es nicht. Sanft fuhr er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Halses nach, ihres Gesichtes, bis er zu ihren Lippen kam, so weich und sanft. Dort verharrte er, wie begannt von ihrem Anblick. Sie begann, seine Finger zu liebkosen. Ah! Er seufzte wohlig. Wie sehr er Annie doch liebte! Sie war keine vollkommene Schönheit, doch gerade das war das Wundervolle an ihr. Sie war so natürlich, rein und unschuldig!

„Wollen wir rausgehen?", fragte Annie. „Ein Spaziergang am Strand? Du magst das doch so."

„Das würde ich gern mit dir zusammen tun", bestätigte er.

Er überlies ihr kurzerhand seinen Mantel, da sie offensichtlich ihren unverhofften Reichtum noch nicht wirklich nutzte und für diese Jahreszeit nur unzureichende Kleidung besaß. Sie wollte den Mantel erst ablehnen, doch er bestand darauf, und nachdem er ihr bewiesen hatte, dass er mehr als genügend Mäntel besaß, lies sie es doch zu, dass er sie einkleidete.

„Sieht doch hübsch aus", neckte er sie, nachdem er sie in dicke Socken, einen Wollpulli, Handschuhe, Mütze, Schal, Mantel und nicht zuletzt etwas zu große Stiefel gesteckt hatte.

Annie schmollte. „Du hast einen blöden Humor."

Er lachte und schloss sie in die Arme.

So ausgestattet gingen sie an den Strand. Der Sand war teils mit Schnee bedeckt, naher am Wasser aber auch angefroren. Es knirschte angenehm unter ihren Schritten. Leise rauschte das Meer, sandte ihnen seinen frostigen, salzigen Hauch. Weiter draußen knirschten Eisschollen, die sich von den Pfahlreihen gelöst hatten. Der runde, helle Mond schimmerte fahl auf Schnee und Wasser. Finnick fand Ruh und Frieden, wahre Freiheit.

„Du tust mir leid", sagte Annie unvermittelt. Ganz wie von selbst fand ihre Hand die seine. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander.

Finnick sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Weil du niemanden mehr hast, der daheim auf dich wartet." Mitfühlend strich sie ihm über die Wange.

Zunächst sagte Finnick nichts. Sein Großvater war auf See geblieben, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Seine Großmutter war daran zugrunde gegangen. Als er alt genug gewesen war, um als Schachfigur im perversen Spiel des Kapitols dienen zu können, hatte er sich seiner ersten Bettgenossen rigoros verweigert. Man hatte seinen Vater geholt,. Seine zweite Bettgenossin hatte er nicht zufrieden stellen können, ausgerechnet aus der Furcht heraus, etwas falsch zu machen. Man hatte seine Mutter geholt. Dann hatte er es verstanden. Geschwister hatte er nie gehabt.

„Doch, ich habe jemanden, ich habe Mags", sagte er schließlich. „Und ich habe dich."

Annie wurde sichtlich rot und erstarrte. Sie starrte ihn gebannt an. Was würde Finnick nur alles dafür geben, um zu erfahren, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte?

„Das Kapitol hat mir so viel genommen", fuhr er fort. „Uns allen hat es so viel genommen. Die meisten von uns leben in Elend und Hunger. Könnte ich doch nur mehr für die Kinder tun, als ihnen Plätzchen zu backen! Das Kapitol hält uns unter seiner brutalen Knute, es lässt uns in Angst leben. Alljährlich werden zwei aus jedem Distrikt gezwungen, auf Leben und Tod in der Arena in blutigen Kämpfen gegeneinander anzutreten. Kinder, es sind nur Kinder!

Das Kapitol glaubt, es ist allmächtig, es könne alles beherrschen. Aber dem ist nicht so. Was ist mit dem, was zwischen uns ist, was uns verbindet?"

„Finnick…" Annie wollte verhindern, dass er weitersprach – es waren so unerhörte Dinge! –, doch Finnick legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Dann begann er leise und eindringlich zu singen.

Veni, veni Emmanuel!

Captivum solve Israel!

Qui gemit in exilio,

Privatus Dei Filio,

Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel

Nascetur pro te, Israel.

Veni o Iesse virgula!

Ex hostis tuos ungula,

De specu tuos tartari

Educ, et antro barathri.

Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel

Nascetur pro te, Israel.

„Finnick! Finnick! Hört auf!", rief Annie panisch und griff nach seinen Händen. „Wenn dich jemand hört!"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, nachdem er sie aus ihrem Griff befreit hatte. „Meine Liebste, hier ist nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst, vertrau mir", sagte er eindringlich. „Niemand wird hier die Wahrheit hören können, ich weiß es. Habe keine Angst." Er schloss sie wieder einmal in seine Arme. Sie sank gegen ihn. Er sang leise weiter.

Veni, veni o oriens!

Solare nos adveniens,

Noctis depelle nebulas,

Dirasque noctis tenebras.

Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel

Nascetur pro te, Israel.

Von seiner Stimme schien sich Annie beruhigen zu lassen. Sie entspannte sich allmählich und legte die Arme haltsuchend um ihn. Er seufzte wohlig, als ihre Hände unter seinem Mantel über seinen Rücken glitten.

Veni clavis Davidica!

Regna reclude coelica,

Fac iter tutum superum,

Et claude vias inferum.

Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel

Nascetur pro te, Israel.

Ihre Lippen kamen sich näher und näher, bis sie sich schließlich berührten. Noch immer sang Finnick, während er Annie voll Liebe tief in die Augen sah.

Veni, veni Adonai!

Qui populo in Sinai

Legem dedisti vertice,

In maiestate gloriae.

Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel

Nascetur pro te, Israel.

Und als die letzte Strophe vorüber war, vergrub Finnick voll Verlangen seine Hände in Annies Haar und küsste sie innig. Mit Tränen des Glücks in den Augen erwiderte sie seine Liebe voll Leidenschaft.


End file.
